Numerous types of containers, in combination with closing and sealing caps therefor, have heretofore been devised and used, and some have provided for ease of removal of a closing and sealing cap from the container.
The containers and their caps and closures can be constructed of different materials, and the specific structures differ substantially, as regards the intercoaction of the caps and stopper closure means for access openings for the containers.
Different types of containers, having different types of closures, and adapted to contain small quantities of materials are found in many different specific forms and configurations. The manner in which the containers are opened is of substantial significance, especially with reference to those containers adapted for use in the medical field for containment of medicines, serums or the like. In addition to ease of opening, the structures must minimize container breakage and contamination of the contents of the container during opening.
Known containers and closures have not completely met the requirements and desires of users in various usage fields. Some of the prior constructions have been complicated and expensive in formation and construction. Other constructions have introduced problems of breakage when opening for access to the contents thereof.
Principally, the present invention is directed to a tip-off cap and closure for containers which will premit integral removal of the cap and a closure from medicament vials, or other types of containers, requiring ease of, and safe removal of, the caps from the containers.
The present invention has different and broad areas of use but, principally, the invention is directed to a new type of preferably metal cap which, when sealed to a container in the nature of a serum vial, allows the so-closed and sealed vial to be opened easily, rapidly, and with a substantial guarantee of absence of breakage of the container material. Other obvious uses of the concepts and teachings of the invention will be readily apparent.
While the present invention will be specifically described in preferred constructional forms, the invention, obviously, is not limited as regards function and/or the specifics of the construction. Variations in use, and specifics of constructional details and materials, will be obvious and within the scope of the invention.
As will be noted in the following detailed description, and disclosure of preferred embodiments of the invention, specifically different forms and details are provided on the disclosed embodiments, and variations within the scope of the invention can be effected.